Allineamento di Edri
Allineamento di Edri (Hedron Aligment) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Kimberly J. Kreines e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 18 novembre 2015. Racconta parte della storia di diversi planeswalkers. Racconto precedente: I valori della famiglia Racconto precedente di Battaglia per Zendikar: La liberazione di Portale Marino Prefazione Era stata una battaglia impegnativa, ma con l'aiuto e i pareri dei fidati consiglieri Zendikar, Gideon aveva guidato il suo esercito verso la vittoria a Portale Marino. Erano stati necessari tutti i talenti delle numerose forze di Zendikar: Drana e le sue legioni di vampiri, Noyan Dar e i suoi maghi del Torbido, Tazri e le sue truppe di terra, i cavalcacielo, i goblin, i kor, Nissa e le sue armate di elementali e Kiora, giunta con un contingente di creature marine appena in tempo per cambiare il corso degli eventi. Gideon aveva imparato molto degli abitanti di Zendikar e di se stesso, combattendo fianco a fianco per giorni... insegnamenti che si augura di utilizzare ora, alla guida dell'esercito verso la prossima battaglia. Storia Kiora stava salendo le scale del faro due gradini per volta, di corsa verso la camera dove era stata informata che Gideon avrebbe "condotto un incontro con le menti importanti di Zendikar". Il fatto che non fosse stata invitata era chiaramente una disattenzione. Entrò con forza. Il suo ingresso generò il silenzio dell'intero gruppo. Erano un gruppo bizzarro, anche per i criteri degli abitanti di Zendikar: un elfo, un umano, un kor e un vampiro. Si voltarono verso di lei, lanciandole uno sguardo truce, scocciati per l'interruzione. Gideon era l'unico che sorrideva. "Ho delle domande per te". "Ci posso scommettere". E lei aveva degli ordini per lui. Lei si era recata da loro con un obiettivo. Quando era giunta a Portale Marino, aveva invitato Gideon a essere al suo livello in battaglia e lui lo era stato... per la maggior parte del tempo. Forse lui non era un alleato così pessimo come aveva pensato all'inizio. Era giunta in quel luogo per scoprire se lui sarebbe potuto essere utile per ciò che stava per succedere. "Per prima cosa, vorrei presentarti i miei fidati consiglieri". Gideon indicò gli abitanti di Zendikar, uno dopo l'altro. "Drana, Tazri, Nissa e Mun...", ma non terminò mai di presentare il kor. La porta si spalancò di colpo. Kiora si voltò e sollevò d'istinto il suo bidente. "Ulamog!". Un tritone in armatura apparve nell'apertura della porta, ansimante. "Ulamog sta arrivando!". Per un instante, la stanza fu silente. La mente di Kiora vacillò. Poteva forse essere così facile? Pensava che avrebbero dovuto inseguire il titano. Invece si stava dirigendo proprio verso quel luogo, proprio verso di lei. Questo era il momento che stava aspettando. Lanciò il bidente in aria. "Sì!". "No!". Gideon si spostò con la forza davanti a lei e il suo braccio possente urtò l'arma di lei. "Vero", ansimò il tritone, senza fiato, con le branchie che si muovevano inutilmente. "Quanto è lontano? Tra quando arriverà?". Kiora spostò Gideon di lato. Se lui la poteva spingere, allora anche lei gli avrebbe risposto nello stesso modo. "Dove lo hai visto?". "Eravamo così vicini". Il tritone fece un gesto per indicare la distanza tra se stessa e Kiora, come per dire che si era trovata faccia a faccia con Ulamog. Un'esagerazione. Kiora la osservò in tutta la sua altezza. Se questo tritone fosse stato davvero così vicino al titano, non sarebbe potuta essere davanti a loro a raccontarlo. "Jori, dove?", chiese Gideon. "Era in...". La voce del tritone, di Jori, si affievolì. "Era... era diretto proprio qui, poi Jace...". "Jace! Dove si trova?". Gideon si guardò intorno, come se si immaginasse di vedere Jace materializzarsi. "Lui è...". Jori abbassò lo sguardo. "Lui...". Gideon crollò. "Mi dispiace che ti abbia abbandonata. Solo perché noi siamo qui, non significa che...". "Non mi ha abbandonata", rispose Jori. "Non ha fatto quella cosa, quel viaggio tra piani che voi sapete fare. Siamo fuggiti insieme". Ah, adesso aveva tutto più senso. Il tritone aveva un Planeswalker al suo fianco. In ogni caso, pensò Kiora, la vicinanza a Ulamog doveva essere un'esagerazione. Nessuno poteva avvicinarsi così tanto al titano e sopravvivere. A meno che non fossero preparati. Afferrò il bidente della divinità. Vieni, Ula. "Gli edri, quindi?", chiese Gideon. "Jace ha risolto il rompicapo?". "Non lo so", rispose Jori. "Eravamo ancora lontani dall'Occhio quando è successo. È andato avanti e ha utilizzato i suoi poteri della mente per obbligarmi a tornare indietro. Pensavo che saremmo dovuti rimanere insieme, ma qualcuno doveva avvisarvi. Aveva ragione". "Sta arrivando un titano". Il kor scosse la testa. "Che cosa facciamo?". Fece un cenno verso la parete visibile dalla finestra, colma di abitanti di Zendikar che festeggiavano. "Che cosa facciamo con loro?". "Evacuiamo". Tazri, l'umana con una brillante aureola intorno al collo, parlò con decisione, come se fosse lei al comando. No, pensò Kiora. Noi... "Pianifichiamo un attacco", disse Drana, il vampiro. Esattamente. "Assolutamente no", rispose Tazri. "Un attacco sarebbe un suicidio". "Un attacco è l'unico motivo della mia presenza qui", disse Drana. "Non ho portato tutte le mie legioni fino qui per poi ritirarci". Kiora avrebbe potuto imparare ad apprezzare questo vampiro. "Sono d'accordo", rispose Nissa, l'elfa con gli occhi verdi brillanti. "Non possiamo scappare. Abbiamo combattuto troppo duramente per fuggire ora. Zendikar ha combattuto troppo duramente per fuggire ora". "Abbiamo combattuto per conquistare una fortezza, un luogo da fortificare, non un luogo in cui morire", continuò Tazri. Si voltò verso Jori. "Se la minaccia è reale, non possiamo rimanere". "La minaccia è reale", confermò Jori. "Allora non abbiamo scelta". Tazri si voltò verso Gideon. "Comandante Generale, abbiamo l'ordine di evacuare?". Gideon esitò solo per un attimo, ma un semplice attimo fu il tempo di cui Kiora aveva bisogno. "Evacuare non è una delle nostre opzioni". Si inserì nel dialogo. "Non esiste nessun altro luogo dove andare. È il momento di contrattaccare!". Sollevò il suo bidente. "Guiderò io l'attacco". "Notevole". Il vampiro applaudì. "Penso che mi unirò a te". "Questo è ammutinamento!". Tazri si mise tra Drana e Kiora. "Non è questo il momento in cui possiamo permetterci di dividere le forze. Seguiamo i piani e rimaniamo insieme. Quando sapremo se potremo utilizzare gli edri...". "Non abbiamo bisogno degli edri", disse Kiora. "Abbiamo questo". Fece roteare il bidente, sorridendo. "Di che cosa si tratta?", chiese Jori. "Questo è il più potente artefatto di tutto Zendikar... prego. Più potente degli edri". Osservò Tazri. "Quelle rocce sono qui da sempre e non ho mai visto nessun effetto sugli Eldrazi. Questa, invece, è un'arma nuova. Osservate". Fece un rapido movimento con il bidente per controllare la marea e, con un secondo movimento, un'onda perfettamente indirizzata si sollevò ed entrò attraverso la finestra senza sfiorarne la cornice. Si infranse sui membri della riunione presenti nella stanza. "Wow". Jori osservò con rispetto Kiora e il suo bidente. Kiora le fece l'occhiolino. "Te l'avevo detto". "Non abbiamo tempo per queste cose", sputò Tazri, togliendosi l'acqua salata dal volto. "Comandante Generale, dobbiamo...". "Ammazzare il titano!". Kiora sollevò il bidente e il tono di voce. Osservò gli altri. "Questa è la nostra occasione. Questo è il nostro momento. Guardate cosa siamo riusciti a fare". Indicò la finestra con il bidente. "Se siamo riusciti a superare un'enorme orda di Eldrazi, saremo in grado di ammazzare il titano". "Questo piano mi piace", disse Drana. "O comunque mi piace l'idea di poter costruire un piano valido". Il cuore di Kiora palpitò. Sì. I dettagli non le interessavano, il vampiro era dalla sua parte. "Con noi avremo il potere dell'intero oceano", disse Jori facendo un cenno al bidente. "Sono convinta che ce la potremo fare". Kiora si eresse ancora più alta. Si. "Il potere dell'oceano è enorme, ma servirà molto di più", rispose Nissa. "Io porterò la terra in nostro aiuto. Se collaboriamo, penso che ce la potremo fare". Finalmente! Kiora aveva trovato persone che non si sarebbero tirate indietro. "Allora, chi è con me?", disse a voce alta. "Chi è pronto a metter fine una volta per tutte alla minaccia di Ulamog?". Nella piccola stanza del faro si sollevò un urlo. "Non vi permetterò di compiere questa sciocchezza", tuonò Tazri. "Correggimi se mi sbaglio, ma non sei tu a dover prendere una decisione", rispose Drana. Guardò Gideon "Penso che spetti a voi, Comandante Generale". Kiora seguì il suo sguardo. Questo era il momento della verità. Gideon era l'alleato che sperava di aver trovato? Erano tutti rivolti verso di lui. Tutti. Proprio come doveva essere. Gideon era il Comandante Generale. E il compito di impartire l'ordine spettava a lui. Ed è ciò che avrebbe fatto. Tra un attimo. Forse due. Doveva riflettere. Doveva determinare il piano migliore. Doveva esserci un piano migliore. "Abbiamo l'ordine di evacuare?", lo incitò Tazri. "Lo hai già chiesto, Tazri". Gideon non aveva l'intenzione di riprenderla. Si schiarì la gola. "Ho solo bisogno di qualche istante". Sia Tazri che Kiora fecero per parlare, ma Gideon le interruppe. "Qualche istante in silenzio". Ci furono dei lamenti quando Gideon diede loro le spalle ma li ignorò. Camminò a grandi passi verso la finestra e guardò fuori, proteggendosi gli occhi dal sole accecante. L'orizzonte era una linea piatta. Non vi era alcun segno dell'orrore che Jori aveva nominato. Ma lui le credeva; aveva sentito dire che il titano si muoveva lentamente. Abbastanza lentamente da permettere a Jace di tornare per primo, con il segreto degli edri? Non aveva alcun modo di saperlo. Senza gli edri, avrebbero avuto bisogno di qualcos'altro, un'altra arma per volgere le sorti dello scontro a loro favore. Pensò a Kiora e al bidente della divinità. Un'arma potente, senza dubbio. Un'arma e un mago... una luce nei suoi occhi e la visione degli Irregolari caduti. Sbatté le palpebre, per scacciare quell'immagine. Aveva imparato quella lezione molto tempo prima. Gideon sospirò e osservò gli abitanti di Zendikar riuniti sull'argine. La loro presenza in quel luogo, tutti insieme, era molto probabilmente il motivo per cui il titano era diretto verso di loro. Gli Eldrazi non potevano resistere al richiamo di così tanta vita concentrata in un luogo solo. Erano un'esca. No! Batté i pugni sulla cornice della finestra. Aveva imparato anche quella lezione. Queste persone non erano impotenti. Tutt'altro. Erano forti. Erano coraggiose. Erano valorose. Erano il suo esercito. Erano giunti da ogni parte di Zendikar. Erano stati in grado di mettere da parte le differenze... ancor di più, avevano imparato a sfruttare le loro differenze. Ed erano riusciti a superare un'orda di Eldrazi così fitta che ci sarebbero volute settimane, se non mesi, per bruciare tutti quei corpi alieni. Stavano combattendo contro forze che Zendikar non aveva mai visto e, probabilmente, non avrebbe mai più visto. Sarebbe stato difficile. Sarebbe stato molto più che difficile. Sarebbe stato...Gideon sorrise al pensiero, magari sarebbe stato proprio ciò di cui avevano bisogno. Si voltò di nuovo verso gli altri e impartì i suoi ordini. "Non ce ne andremo. Rimarremo e combatteremo. E uccideremo il titano". Tazri ansimò. "Ha!", Kiora sollevò il bidente. "Sì!". "Splendido", applaudì Drana. "Nissa", disse Gideon, iniziando a definire i dettagli del piano, mentre ci rifletteva. "Tu sarai alla guida di due contingenti di terra. E con terra intendo, insomma, la vera terra. Polvere, rocce e tutto il resto". Gideon imitò i movimenti di uno degli elementali di Nissa. "Prepara due forze per i due lati della diga". Nissa annuì. "Kiora", continuò Gideon, "tu sarai a capo di un attacco dal mare". "Ovviamente. Non ho bisogno che sia tu a...". Un colpo alla porta interruppe l'insubordinazione di Kiora... fortunatamente per lei. Si trattava di Ebi, una delle sentinelle che Gideon aveva posizionato intorno a Portale Marino. Alla vista del volto del kor che sporgeva dalla porta, il petto di Gideon si strinse. Temette che Ebi fosse giunto per avvisare che le sentinelle avevano avvistato Ulamog. Non ancora; avevano bisogno di più tempo. "Penso di aver trovato ciò che state cercando, Comandante Generale". Ebi fece un gesto dietro di sé e Gideon vide di sfuggita qualcosa di blu che si muoveva dall'altra parte della porta... qualcosa di blu che riconobbe... "Jace!". Gideon poté riprendere a respirare. Il mago mentale oltrepassò la porta. "Guarda chi ha fatto pratica nel potere della previsione". Gideon si avvicinò e accolse il piccolo uomo, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Jace era sempre così inquieto. Sorrise a Ebi. "Grazie". "Signore". Ebi annuì. "E il perimetro?". Gideon chiese in modo vago, sperando in una notizia fortunata. "Sicuro", rispose Ebi. "Bene". Gideon emise un profondo sospiro. Bene. Avrebbero avuto più tempo per prepararsi. Ebi si mosse, come se percepisse la tensione nella stanza. "Torno alla mia postazione". "Grazie, Ebi". Mentre il kor richiudeva la porta dietro di sé, Gideon si voltò di nuovo verso Jace. Era alla ricerca di un'arma e ora ne aveva due. Le probabilità stavano volgendo a loro favore; questa battaglia era nelle loro mani. "Gli edri", disse lui. "L'Occhio. Raccontami tutto". La situazione era molto migliore rispetto a ciò che Jace aveva immaginato. Aveva temuto di dover aiutare Gideon a radunare un esercito, trovare la posizione più vantaggiosa e ammucchiare gli edri per costruire la prigione... la prigione che lui riteneva ancora potesse essere trasformata in un'arma letale indipendentemente da ciò che aveva detto Ugin. Ora era qui, tutto pronto davanti a lui: un esercito formidabile, una posizione valida e più della metà degli edri di cui aveva bisogno che fluttuavano sopra le acque. Ora doveva solo spostare tutti i pezzi al loro posto... delicatamente. Non era necessario leggere nessuna delle menti in quella piccola stanza per comprendere che la tensione era alle stelle. Jori era qui, con il suo aspetto arruffato e usurato, il che significava che era appena giunta e quindi aveva quasi sicuramente appena trasmesso le notizie su Ulamog. Poté dedurre dalle loro posizioni aggressive che i membri della riunione non fossero d'accordo su come reagire all'arrivo del titano. Nissa sembrava pronta a combattere, come anche il tritone che Jace non conosceva e anche il vampiro. Al contrario, Tazri e il kor sembravano meno convinti, mentre non riuscì a comprendere la posizione di Jori. Sarebbe quindi toccato a lui metterli d'accordo; avrebbe avuto bisogno del supporto di tutti per riuscire nella sua impresa. Un insieme di menti, se non obbligate o esortate magicamente, soluzione che avrebbe preso in seria considerazione se fosse apparso necessario, sarebbe potute essere convinto con una narrativa corretta e attraente. Tutto dipendeva da come avrebbe comunicato le informazioni. "Vi siete impossessati di Portale Marino", disse sorridendo. "Notevole". Un complimento è un buon inizio. "Avevo un intero esercito...", iniziò a rispondere Gideon. Il secondo tritone, quello che Jace non conosceva, interruppe Gideon. "È stata una cosa da poco". Il kor e Tazri lanciarono uno sguardo di fastidio al tritone. Quindi il tritone era quindi il personaggio ribelle. Buono a sapersi. "L'impresa è stata molto più che una cosa da poco per un sacco di persone", rispose Gideon. Era rivolto verso Jace, ma stava parlando a tutta la stanza. "Ogni soldato che ha combattuto per riconquistare Portale Marino ha dato il massimo. E molti sono caduti". Fece una breve pausa e sia l'umano che il kor inchinarono il capo con rispetto; il tritone ribelle non lo fece. "Ma ne siamo usciti vittoriosi. Ci siamo impossessati di questa città". Scosse la testa. "Poi abbiamo ricevuto la notizia. Stiamo quindi modificando i nostri piani. Un attacco in massa contro il titano. Un attacco che ora che sei con noi ha molte più probabilità di successo. Gli edri", gli fece fretta Gideon. "Come possiamo utilizzare il loro potere?". "Gli edri", sospirò Jace. Questo era il momento complicato. "Non abbiamo bisogno degli edri". Ho un bidente e un esercito di creature marine", rispose il tritone ribelle. Jace la ignorò e si concentrò sul suo racconto. "Gli studiosi di Portale Marino erano sulla pista giusta, alla ricerca del modo per utilizzare il potere degli edri contro gli Eldrazi. Ma non abbiamo bisogno dei singoli edri, bensì di...". "Ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno è muoverci", lo interruppe il tritone, facendo oscillare quella fastidiosamente lunga forchetta per frutti di mare. "Guiderò io l'attacco. Se mi aveste seguita, saremmo già a metà strada verso l'uccisione di Ulamog". "Questo modo di agire è altamente sconsigliato", rispose Jace. "Se scenderete in campo senza organizzazione, sarete voi a essere uccisi". Il tritone si avvicinò. "Senza offesa, Jace, ma il tuo alone di mistero e i tuoi sotterfugi mentali non funzionano su di me. La mia mente appartiene a me e so quello che sto facendo". "Se avessi voluto utilizzare...", Jace si fermò a metà frase. Permettere al suo temperamento di avere la meglio su di lui non gli sarebbe stato di aiuto. "Non ho intenzione di utilizzare alcun alone di mistero su di voi e su nessun altro...". "Kiora", aggiunse il tritone. "Ricorda questo nome. Presto, tutto Zendikar lo conoscerà". "Kiora", ripeté Jace. Illusa. Era completamente illusa. Attenzione. D'accordo, avrebbe fatto attenzione, ma doveva ancora spiegare il suo piano. "Devo dedurre che hai già avuto occasione di utilizzare quell'arma e di distruggere qualcosa di equivalente?". "Non puoi immaginare le imprese che ha compiuto quest'arma". Kiora roteò il bidente. "E sono state compiute con la tua mano?", la incalzò Jace. Era in grado di riconoscere le risposte evasive. "Ora è nelle mie mani, questo è tutto ciò che conta". Kiora cambiò tono. Non a disagio, ma in maniera irrequieta. "E sono pronta a combattere. Andiamo". Fece un gesto di incitamento agli altri. "Ascoltate", disse Jace all'intera stanza. "Il titano con cui abbiamo a che fare è un essere incomprensibile, che brandisce forze che noi possiamo a mala pena concepire. Minaccia l'esistenza di questo mondo. Per fermarlo dobbiamo utilizzare ben più di un'arma fisica... di qualsiasi potenza. Ho bisogno che tutti noi qui e tutte le persone là fuori", indicò gli abitanti di Zendikar fuori dalla finestra, "aiutino a costruire e a far funzionare la trappola che...". "Trappola?". Nissa, che era rimasta quieta, balzò in piedi. Le sue orecchie inclinate e i suoi brillanti occhi verdi perforarono Jace. "Hai detto trappola". "Esatto", annuì Jace. "Un singolo edro non è sufficiente, ma una complessa rete di edri può essere allineata per bloccare il titano in modo che non crei altra distruzione. Una volta intrappolato...". "No". Nissa batté forte il terreno con il suo bastone. Oh, bene. Altra ostilità. Questo era un momento fortunato per Jace. "Non lo intrappoleremo", la voce di Nissa tuonò di potere. "I titani sono stati intrappolati qui per troppo tempo. Il mondo ha sofferto per troppo tempo". "La trappola non sarebbe permanente", continuò Jace. Perché non aveva iniziato da questo concetto? "Una volta che l'avremo intrappolato, scopriremo come distruggerlo. Ho alcune idee...". "Vi ho già detto che so come distruggere il titano". Kiora sfoggiò il suo bidente e camminò a grandi passi verso la finestra. "Venite?". Guardò verso Nissa. Che cosa pensava di fare? Saltare? Nissa annuì. "Io e Zendikar combatteremo al tuo fianco". "Oh, certo, Zendikar. Fantastico. Qualcun altro?". Kiora sbatté le sue quattro palpebre alla stanza. "Io andrò dove si trova la battaglia", rispose il vampiro. "Basta!", Gideon si intromise. "Io ho impartito i miei ordini e...". "E noi li stiamo seguendo", rispose Kiora. "A grandi linee". Ammiccò e afferrò la cornice della finestra; voleva davvero saltare. "Io ti ordino di fermarti", disse Gideon. "Fermatevi tutti". "Non puoi uscire e lanciarti all'attacco", aggiunse il kor. "Perché no?", chiese Kiora. "Perché", rispose d'impulso Jace, "qualsiasi attacco che non riesca a distruggere il titano lo spingerebbe lontano da Zendikar, contro un altro mondo". "A me sembra un buon risultato. Direi che sarebbe una buona liberazione". Kiora sporse il braccio dalla finestra e lo spesso tentacolo di una piovra le si avvicinò. "Vieni?". Fece un gesto verso Nissa. Nissa esitò e guardò Jace. "Su un altro mondo?". "Esatto". Jace annuì gravemente. "E non sapremo neanche quale". Gettò lo sguardo su Kiora. "Ovunque vada, seminerà distruzione anche su quel mondo. Le persone e la terra verranno distrutte. Una volta terminata quella distruzione, andrà in un altro mondo ancora. Continuerà a vagare e a distruggere in eterno. A meno che non lo fermiamo qui". "E noi lo fermeremo". Kiora scivolò sul tentacolo. Ti prego. Jace entrò nella mente di Kiora. Non farlo. Kiora e Gideon si mossero così velocemente che Jace non riuscì a comprendere cosa stesse succedendo finché non si ritrovò a terra, spinto dal possente braccio di Gideon, che aveva deviato il colpo del bidente di Kiora verso Jace. "E tu non fare questo", sputò Kiora. "Non farlo mai più". Il tentacolo si allontanò dalla finestra e scese, portando con sé il tritone ribelle. "Dobbiamo fermarla", Jace scattò in piedi. "Dobbiamo...". "No". Gideon si mise di fronte alla finestra. "Stiamo sprecando tempo che non possiamo permetterci. Il titano si sta avvicinando e noi dobbiamo farci trovare pronti. Costruiremo la trappola e, una volta che il nostro bersaglio sarà bloccato, ci scaglieremo all'attacco come previsto. Lo intrappoleremo e lo distruggeremo. Avete domande?". In piedi nel centro della stanza, sembrava che Gideon la riempisse e non ci fosse possibilità di opporsi. "Bene. Dobbiamo fare in fretta. Jace, il mio esercito è a tua disposizione, utilizzalo per costruire la trappola. Nissa, vai con Jace e aiutalo per ogni necessità. Munda, Jori, occupatevi delle pattuglie. Avremo bisogno di più sentinelle. Il titano non viaggerà da solo ed è necessario che il nostro perimetro sia saldo. Saldo anche nei confronti di un determinato tritone. Non permettete a Kiora di interferire con i nostri piani. Generale Tazri, Drana, venite con me per parlare all'esercito. Abbiamo bisogno che le nostre truppe si preparino". "Sì, signore". La sensazione echeggiò nella stanza e Jace non si rese conto di aver pronunciato quelle parole finché non udì la sua stessa voce nel coro. Ne fu sorpreso. Gideon lo aveva sorpreso. Il Planeswalker era cresciuto molto come condottiero da quando Jace aveva lasciato Rocca Celeste. Ottimo progresso. Avrebbero avuto bisogno di un forte condottiero per ciò che si accingevano a fare. Mentre gli altri stavano uscendo, Jace si rivolse a Nissa. "Sono contento che tu sia rimasta". Non ci fu alcun accenno di risposta. D'accordo, allora avrebbero parlato solo delle azioni da compiere. Jace poteva accettarlo. "Ho sentito che sei in grado di manipolare la terra". Ore dopo, Nissa entrò in contatto con la terra e scoprì un altro edro sepolto. Convinse delicatamente la terra a spingere la roccia verso l'alto. Anche non potendo vedere l'edro, sapeva dove si trovasse e quale spazio di Zendikar stesse occupando. Anche non potendo vedere il titano, sapeva che era su quel piano. Nel corso della notte, mentre lavoravano per realizzare la trappola di Jace, Nissa aveva percepito Ulamog entrare nella baia di Portale Marino. Stava arrivando dall'acqua. Quando il sole si levò, sarebbero stati in grado di vederlo, torreggiante su di loro. In attesa di essere distrutto. Osservò Ashaya, il suo elementale, la sua amica più stretta, l'anima di Zendikar. "Ci siamo quasi". La decisione di Ashaya invase Nissa e insieme estrassero l'edro dal terreno e lo posarono su una delle sue lunghe facce. Nissa girò intorno all'immensa roccia, passando la mano sulla sua superficie. Era alla ricerca di crepe, difetti o scheggiature. Proprio come tutti gli altri che avevano disseppellito quella notte, era perfettamente preservato. Questi edri non erano solo potenti, ma erano anche costruiti con maestria. Jace l'aveva assicurata della loro robustezza, sufficiente a sopportare l'intera potenza di questo mondo. Se si fosse per qualche motivo sbagliato, o se gli edri non fossero riusciti nel loro compito, Nissa sarebbe stata pronta. Zendikar sarebbe stato pronto. Ashaya appoggiò la sua enorme mano sulla spalla di Nissa. Nissa volse lo sguardo verso il familiare volto di legno dell'elementale. "Se esistesse un altro modo, sai che io non permetterei che il titano venisse intrappolato di nuovo qui". Si fermò. "O se anche io avessi il minimo dubbio". Ashaya lo sapeva. Zendikar comprendeva. Sottintesa tra loro era una seconda idea: sia Nissa che Zendikar volevano mettere la parola fine a tutto questo e volevano essere proprio loro a farlo. Non volevano scacciare il titano; volevano affrontarlo. La terra si alzò con una fame che non poteva essere saziata se non con la possibilità di affrontare il suo nemico, di combattere e di distruggerlo. Zendikar era più potente del mostro che lo affliggeva e oggi lo avrebbe dimostrato. Nissa sospirò. "Portiamo a termine ciò che abbiamo iniziato". Insieme spostarono l'edro sul bordo del promontorio su cui si trovavano Gideon e Jace con un gruppo di kor e un'enorme quantità di corda. "Bene, bene. Portatelo qui". Gideon guidò Nissa e Ashaya tra sue linee di corda. "Legatelo stretto", ordinò ai kor. "Questo è proprio adatto tra questi due". Jace stava parlando con Munda e indicava una brillante illusione blu che fluttuava davanti a loro. L'illusione era un modello in scala dell'anello di edri che stavano costruendo sopra la superficie dell'acqua. Nissa non comprendeva il motivo per cui il mago mentale Planeswalker insistesse sull'utilizzo di questa entità sintetica della sua creazione, con così tante possibilità di imprecisione, quando il vero anello era proprio davanti a lui. Con la testa china sulle sue illusioni, a Jace sfuggiva la splendida vista. "Quest'opera è davvero splendida", sussurrò Nissa ad Ashaya. L'elementale fu d'accordo. Gli edri avevano iniziato a brillare appena i primi due erano stati collegati. Ora le rune scolpite sulle superfici delle rocce scintillavano di potere, in uno schema interconnesso che evocava ricordi della prima volta in cui Nissa aveva ricevuto una visione da Zendikar. Questo non fu l'unico modo in cui questa notte fu come un completamento per Nissa. Era come se tutto ciò che aveva fatto nella vita, tutto ciò per cui aveva lottato, l'avesse portata a questo momento. Aveva prestato un giuramento, tanto tempo fa, una promessa a Zendikar, e questa era la sua occasione per mantenerla. "Fermi... fermi!". Le istruzioni di Munda attirarono l'attenzione di Nissa. "Lasciate il contrappeso". Nissa e Ashaya videro un gruppo di quattro kor e umani, posizionati su una roccia fluttuante vicino a loro, che abbassavano una spessa lastra agganciata a un edro mediante un sistema di carrucole. Man mano che il contrappeso scendeva, l'edro si sollevava verso l'anello. "Piano ora... molto bene", Gideon regolava la velocità dal promontorio. Nissa poteva percepire la sua agitazione; avrebbe voluto essere con loro, a tirare, sollevare, spingere... avrebbe voluto essere con loro a fare tutto, sempre. Sorrise; era grata che Gideon fosse giunto su Zendikar. "Molto bene". Gideon fece un gesto verso un terzo gruppo di kor, allineato sulla diga. "Squadra del cancello, tirate!". Il gruppo tirò e l'edro si mosse in orizzontale in aria. Sembrava come una nuvola scura, ma Nissa poteva sentire lo stridio delle corde e delle carrucole che lo reggevano. Da ogni lato vi erano lampi di luce, dovuti alle magie che avevano il compito di aiutare a mettere l'immensa roccia in posizione. Jace spostò lo sguardo tra la sua illusione e la struttura reale, controllando in continuazione se l'edro fosse nella posizione giusta. Nissa non aveva bisogno di guardare l'illusione; sapeva quando era al suo posto. "Qua è perfetto", sussurrò ad Ashaya. "Qua è perfetto!", la voce di Jace fu un'eco delle sue parole. "E... fermi qui!", urlò Gideon. Questa parte del processo funzionava senza interruzione; la prima volta che avevano eseguito queste operazioni, erano stati necessari aggiustamenti e molti tentativi. Ora i tre gruppi sapevano esattamente le azioni da compiere. Tiravano e stringevano le loro corde in direzioni opposte, facendo rallentare e fermare l'edro. Una volta raggiunta la posizione di allineamento perfetto, l'edro faceva comprendere di essere giunto nel posto giusto. Gideon si rivolse a Jace. "Come ti sembra?". "Perfetto", disse Nissa a voce bassa. Jace analizzò di nuovo la sua illusione. "Il posizionamento è buono. La quota è buona. Direi che va bene". "Te l'avevo detto", Nissa fece un sorriso ad Ashaya. "Bene", rispose Gideon. "Prima squadra, preparatevi al movimento finale". Si rivolse poi a Nissa. "Ce ne serve ancora uno". "Lo avrai". Si mise in contatto con la terra, esplorando il promontorio butterato alla ricerca di un altro edro. Era possibile che sarebbero dovuti andare sulla scogliera successiva... "Avvistamento! Avvistamento!". L'urlo improvviso proveniva dagli alberi. Nissa scattò e impugnò la sua spada, mentre una delle sentinelle aeree, un cavaliere elfo su una manta, si avvicinò. "Seble!", chiamò Gideon, con le lame pronte alla battaglia. "Che cosa hai visto?". "Un movimento negli alberi laggiù!", rispose Seble. "Penso sia una progenie". "Sorvola di nuovo", disse Gideon. "Devo sapere quanti sono e quanto sono grandi". Si voltò verso Nissa. Lei annuì e afferrò l'elsa della spada. Era pronta a muoversi. Con l'avvicinamento del titano, sapevano che avrebbero affrontato molte più progenie; era solo una questione di tempo prima che oltrepassassero i loro confini. Nissa tenne gli occhi sull'elfo sopra di loro, analizzando le sue reazioni. Seble ritornò scuotendo la testa. "Penso che sia stato un falso allarme", aggiunse. "Se hai sentito qualcosa, vuol dire che c'era qualcosa", le disse Gideon. "Mi fido di te. Sorvola ancora una volta". Fece un movimento circolare con un dito. Seble fece un altro passaggio e Nissa sapeva ciò che l'elfo avrebbe detto al suo ritorno. "Negativo", riferì. "Non c'è nulla laggiù oltre a un vasto terreno bruciacchiato. Potrebbe essere un vecchio accampamento o qualcosa di simile. Nessun segno di progenie o di corruzione". "D'accordo. Pattuglia insieme alle altre sentinelle. Voglio un controllo completo del perimetro", ordinò Gideon. "Chiama un altro cavalcacielo". "Sarà fatto". Seble si voltò per decollare di nuovo, ma improvvisamente urlò e arrestò la sua manta. Nissa si mise d'istinto in una posizione da battaglia difensiva. "Che cosa vedi?", chiese Gideon. "Dove si trova?". Senza parlare, Seble indicò di fronte. Nissa seguì il dito dell'elfo. E fu in quel momento che vide il titano. Ulamog, il seminatore di distruzione. Il primo raggio di luce apparve all'orizzonte e illuminò la figura torreggiante dell'Eldrazi. In quel momento, Nissa balzò quasi fino alla successiva roccia fluttuante, oscillando dal rampicante che ciondolava poco più avanti, verso il titano. Aveva la sua spada, aveva il potere dell'odio e ora aveva la possibilità di utilizzarli. Ma si fermò. Zendikar aveva già pagato una volta il prezzo della sua temerarietà. Questo titano stava ancora distruggendo la terra perché lei lo aveva liberato dai suoi vincoli. Questo mondo e questi popoli erano stati massacrati perché lei aveva agito troppo d'impulso. Non avrebbe commesso di nuovo lo stesso errore. Questa volta avrebbe compiuto le mosse giuste. Prima lo avrebbe intrappolato e poi lo avrebbe distrutto. Si concentrò sulla respirazione e si forzò di rimettere al suo posto la spada. Il momento giusto sarebbe presto giunto. Si voltò verso Ashaya. "Abbiamo bisogno di un altro edro". Anche per l'elementale fu difficile non scagliarsi contro il titano, ma Ashaya si trattenne e percorse la roccia scoscesa. Nissa camminò al fianco dell'elementale, entrò in contatto con la terra e cercò il pezzo finale del rompicapo di Jace. Jace adorava pensare che ogni rompicapo avesse più di una soluzione. Credere diversamente era limitante e dare per scontato che il creatore di un rompicapo fosse stato in grado di valutare ogni possibile soluzione e di eliminare ogni via verso tutte le soluzioni tranne una sarebbe stato ingenuo. Tuttavia, non era riuscito a scoprire alcun indizio su altre possibili soluzioni al rompicapo che stava affrontando; in base alle sue conoscenze, esisteva un solo modo per intrappolare Ulamog. Jace non era abituato a operare senza un piano di riserva. Questa situazione lo rendeva ansioso. Ogni urlo delle sentinelle faceva saltare i nervi a Jace, che lanciava lo sguardo sulla superficie dell'acqua alla ricerca di Kiora e del suo esercito di creature marine... un'altra variabile che non aveva avuto abbastanza tempo da valutare in maniera completa. Fortunatamente, ogni urlo si era dimostrato nulla più che un segnale per Tazri e le sue truppe difensive dell'avvicinamento di progenie. Jace aveva riso di se stesso; aveva considerato un'orda di progenie un avvenimento positivo. Armeggiò con il suo diagramma illusorio a tre dimensioni che fluttuava davanti a lui, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso, distolto dalla realtà. Sapeva cosa stava per arrivare. Lo aveva già visto una volta. L'aria stantia, le onde che si infrangevano e i rumori dei tentacoli erano sufficienti per confermare che il titano non si trovava a più di un tiro di pietra dalla posizione di Jace sulla roccia fluttuante. Non c'era alcun motivo di guardarlo. Oltre a ciò, aveva anche a disposizione una versione in miniatura di Ulamog proprio tra le mani. Aveva realizzato un'illusione del titano da combinare con l'illusione dell'anello di edri. Fece avanzare il proprio Ulamog, con le braccia illusorie biforcate che si agitavano, attraverso l'apertura nell'anello di edri. Una volta che il titano era entrato, Jace mosse i piccoli kor, umani ed elfi che tiravano le corde e chiuse la porta degli edri. La porta era composta da tre edri collegati, effettivamente un cardine su un lato dell'apertura dell'anello. Tutto ciò che gli omini dovevano fare era guidare la porta verso la sua posizione finale, chiudendo l'anello. Una volta fatto ciò... cioè il movimento che fece compiere alle sue illusioni... l'anello di edri avrebbe preso vita avvampando di luce blu e il titano sarebbe stato intrappolato. Bene. Di nuovo. Jace fece svanire l'illusione e ne creò un'altra. Questa volta Ulamog stava seguendo una traiettoria obliqua, generando una piccola difficoltà. Le persone in miniatura avrebbero dovuto far ruotare l'anello in modo che la porta fosse allineata con la traiettoria del titano. Bene. Di nuovo. Questa volta aumentò la velocità del titano, una situazione poco probabile in realtà, ma avrebbe dovuto valutare tutte le variabili. Bene. Di nuovo. Poi raddoppiò le dimensioni del titano. Avrebbero dovuto allargare la porta. Jace sospirò. Questo era assurdo. Non sarebbe mai successo nella realtà. Le sue esercitazioni stavano diventando inutili. Le aveva eseguite una decina di volte o forse di più. L'alternativa? Guardare verso l'alto. Ma guardare verso l'alto sarebbe significato guardare verso la versione reale e con le dimensioni reali della sua illusione. Guardare verso l'alto sarebbe significato vedere i volti reali di quelle piccole figure brillanti. Uno degli elfi era Nissa. Uno dei tritoni era Jori En. E su una roccia fluttuante di fronte all'anello di edri si sarebbe trovata un'altra figura, una che Jace non aveva inserito nella sua simulazione perché non aveva effetto sul corretto completamento dell'anello. Quella figura si trovava in quella posizione solo per, con le sue parole, "mettersi tra Portale Marino e il titano nel caso qualcosa fosse andato storto". Quella figura era Gideon. Jace alzò lo sguardo. In alto, solitario di fronte all'ultima presenza di civiltà di Zendikar, vide lo sfrontato mago che era giunto su Ravnica sull'orlo della morte per implorare l'aiuto di Jace. Un momento diverso, un luogo diverso. Jace non era riuscito a prevedere questo sviluppo quando aveva posato la rosa di Liliana in strada e aveva seguito quell'uomo sudato e sanguinante. Ora si trovavano lassù, in procinto di portare a termine un'opera che in precedenza aveva richiesto decine di anni a tre Planeswalker estremamente potenti. Nonostante ciò, Jace pensò che ce l'avrebbero fatta. Il titano era di fronte a loro, l'anello era stato messo in posizione e... Jace passò lo sguardo da Gideon agli edri, appena in tempo per vedere alcune regolazioni dell'ultimo momento alla posizione della porta, proprio mentre Ulamog la stava lentamente attraversando. Un urlo si sollevò dalle squadre assegnate alle corde intorno agli edri. Sembrava quasi troppo facile... quasi. "Tenetelo dritto!", la voce profonda di Gideon risuonò più forte delle urla. Scagliò una delle sue lame contro i tentacoli di Ulamog, spingendolo indietro, all'interno dell'anello. La parte frontale del titano e la maggior parte dei suoi tentacoli si trovavano all'interno della trappola, ma le piastre ossee della schiena non avevano ancora superato il perimetro. Solo un po' più avanti. Tutto intorno al titano si trovavano orde di discendenti e progenie della sua nidiata. Si muovevano più velocemente del loro signore ed erano giunte per prime a Portale Marino. Ma l'esercito di Gideon era stato pronto a respingerle e le forze degli abitanti di Zendikar stavano ancora lottando con gran devozione. La diga fortificata era ancora intatta. Jace dovette ammettere di essere stupefatto dalle forze che Gideon aveva radunato. Ed era anche stupefatto dagli abitanti di Zendikar. Nessuno di loro era fuggito, dopo aver visto Ulamog all'orizzonte, nessuno. Erano un esercito valoroso e Gideon era un esperto condottiero. Ma ciò non significava che non fosse anche uno sciocco. Una semplice e avventata opinione avrebbe potuto annullare la sua decisione di rimanere su quella roccia a pochi metri dal volto osseo del titano. "Dentro! È dentro!" L'urlo era udibile sopra la cacofonia delle onde, delle ossa che andavano in frantumi e delle armi che andavano a segno. Jace confermò l'informazione; il titano era in posizione. "Chiudiamo!" Munda, il kor che aveva combattuto spesso al fianco di Gideon, era colui che aveva gridato l'ordine. "Squadra di chiusura, tirate!". La squadra, che comprendeva Nissa e Jori, tirò le corde e lanciò le magie, muovendo in posizione la porta di edri. Ma il movimento era molto lento! Le mani di Jace sventolarono intorno all'illusione, chiudendo e riaprendo la porta. Ogni volta, l'anello si illuminava e la miniatura di Ulamog rimaneva intrappolata. “Forza. Forza". Guardò verso Gideon, che si trovava ora faccia a faccia con il titano. Che cosa pensava di ottenere rimanendo lassù? Doveva sapere che non sarebbe riuscito a fermare Ulamog da solo. Se il piano fosse fallito, se la trappola non avesse funzionato, allora Gideon sarebbe semplicemente stato il primo membro dell'esercito a essere ridotto in polvere. Ulamog si avvicinò, dimenando le sue membra biforcate, cercando di raggiungere Gideon. Gideon fece roteare le sue lame, squarciando il nodoso braccio blu, seguito anche dal secondo. Non indietreggiò mai; al contrario, si fece addirittura avanti sulla roccia, ancor più vicino al titano. Che cosa starà pensando ora, con lo sguardo dritto verso il volto vuoto di Ulamog, mentre osservava il mostro che non era in grado di vederlo? Che sensazione starà provando? Jace non era affatto interessato a scoprirlo. Incapace di continuare a guardare, tracciò di nuovo la linea di edri intorno alla porta. La squadra aveva quasi completato l'anello. Finalmente! Confrontò l'anello reale con la sua illusione. Ancora pochi centimetri... "Sì! Ci siamo!", urlò Nissa dalla sua posizione ciondolante da un rampicante. La sua acclamazione sorprese Jace. Aveva ragione? Alternò lo sguardo tra l'illusione e l'anello reale, li analizzò e confrontò le posizioni. Sembrava che l'elfa avesse ragione. Senza il diagramma, come... "Jace!", lo chiamò Gideon. "Ce l'avete fatta?". La sua voce non mostrava fatica, in contrasto con l'espressione del suo volto mentre lottava con il mento ossuto di Ulamog. "Lo possono intrappolare?". Vero. Erano in attesa che Jace dicesse loro che la struttura corrispondesse al diagramma. "Sì! Ci siamo. Intrappolatelo!". "Intrappolatelo!". La voce di Munda ripeté l'ordine di Jace. In risposta, tre kor fecero scendere il lato dell'edro che aveva la funzione di cardine e che avrebbe garantito la chiusura finale. Mentre i kor stringevano le loro corde, Nissa lanciò una magia per spingere l'edro verso un allineamento perfetto e... Jace trattenne il fiato. La luce. Dov'era la luce? L'anello non avvampò di vita come avrebbe dovuto. E il titano non venne trattenuto in quel cerchio. Gideon si abbassò per evitare un altro dei tentacoli di Ulamog. "Non ci siete ancora?". "Perché non brilla?", chiese Munda. Jace osservò la simulazione che fluttuava ancora sopra il suo palmo. Riaprì e richiuse la porta illusoria. Il suo anello si illuminò. Passò lo sguardo dall'illusione all'anello reale. Perché non si era illuminato? Una sensazione di sgomento lo colpì. Che cosa gli era sfuggito? "Qualcosa è fuori posto!", gli disse Nissa. Stava passando le mani sull'edro più vicino. Appoggiò la guancia sul lato dell'imponente roccia. "Non sono allineati". Aveva ragione? In base alle sue dimostrate abilità, che Jace effettivamente non aveva compreso a pieno, avrebbe dovuto semplicemente considerare che avesse ragione? Come minimo, prima di continuare, avrebbe dovuto rimuovere questa possibilità. Non aveva una possibilità migliore. I suoi occhi passarono dal diagramma all'anello, escludendo un edro per volta. Sì... Sì... sì...Ognuno era al proprio posto... e tuttavia non stava funzionando. "Penso che dipenda da lassù!". Nissa indicò gli edri più vicini a Portale Marino. Come faceva a... Jace fece ruotare l'illusione di 90 gradi. Che cosa aveva visto lei che a lui era sfuggito? Aveva svolto tutti i calcoli. Aveva misurato l'allineamento. "Jace!", urlò Gideon. "Che cosa mi puoi dire?". L'uomo robusto ondeggiava per evitare i colpi di Ulamog e squarciava la piastra del petto ossuto del titano. Jace si passò una mano tra i capelli. Era tutto nelle sue mani. La vita di Gideon. Il destino di Zendikar. Questo era il rompicapo che era stato chiamato a risolvere, ma non era giunto alla soluzione. Non aveva idea di quale edro fosse fuori posto o se ci fosse davvero un edro fuori posto. Fece ruotare l'illusione. Nissa se ne accorse quando atterrò sulla roccia fluttuante vicino a lui. "Ma...", Jace vacillò. "Sento che è da quel lato", disse lei. Aveva dovuto urlare per sovrastare il rumore dell'acqua e della guerra, anche se erano l'uno di fianco all'altra. "Non sono in grado di dirti quale sia, non da così lontano. Dovrei vedere la struttura nel suo insieme, con tutte le connessioni. Dovrei andare lassù, sul promontorio, ma...". "Non abbiamo tempo per questo", Jace terminò la frase per lei. "Esatto". I verdi occhi brillanti di Nissa lo penetrarono. "Ma penso che ci sia un altro modo. Un modo più rapido". Indicò l'illusione. "Questo diagramma di energia sintetico ci permetterà di vedere". "Che cosa intendi?". "Quanto sei sicuro che non vi siano incertezze?". "Nella mia illusione?". "Posso vedere?". Si sfiorò il capo. "Da qua dentro". Lo stava invitando a entrare nella sua mente? Un urlo provenne da dietro le spalle e Jace si voltò appena in tempo per vedere un kor colpito e fatto precipitare da uno dei suoi tentacoli posteriori. Nissa non si voltò. Appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Jace e riportò lo sguardo di lui suoi occhi magnetici. "Se esiste un modo per identificare il problema nell'allineamento, dobbiamo agire in fretta. Se non mi permetti di fare così, non avrò altra scelta e dovrò affrontare il titano e cercare di distruggerlo senza utilizzare la trappola. Non vorrei essere costretta a farlo". Jace scosse la testa. "E io non vorrei che tu fossi costretta a farlo". "Allora siamo d'accordo", rispose Nissa. Va bene. Nella mente dell'elfa. Jace sospirò e guardo Nissa nei suoi selvaggi occhi verdi... e poi guardò con gli stessi selvaggi occhi verdi. Era come se l'intero mondo fosse in fiamme... di un fuoco verde. All'inizio Jace pensò che l'anello di edri si fosse finalmente illuminato, ma poi comprese che ciò che aveva visto non era il cerchio. Si trattava della rete di leyline che si estendeva tra ogni coppia di edri. Le linee si intersecavano con uno schema intricato, troppo complesso per essere ridotto a una semplice equazione... o a qualsiasi tipo di equazione... Lo schema illuminava lo spazio sopra il mare, ma gli edri non erano gli unici oggetti brillanti, tutt'altro. Ogni oggetto brillava. Ogni oggetto era connesso a un altro da una linea di potere. Gli abitanti di Zendikar che reggevano le corde, Gideon che difendeva la sua posizione di fronte al titano, le mante dei cavalcacielo che sbattevano le loro ali, gli alberi alla sua destra, le rocce sotto i suoi piedi. C'erano troppi elementi da elaborare, troppo da analizzare. La mente di Jace si mise a girare. Perse l'equilibrio e iniziò a cadere fuori dalla mente di Nissa. Cercò di reggersi, ma come avrebbe potuto capire a cosa reggersi? Reggiti qui. Era la voce di Nissa e insieme alla voce percepì anche un supporto. Come ci poteva riuscire? Jace afferrò la mano invisibile e ritrovò l'equilibrio. Concentrazione, gli disse lei. Concentrati su un elemento per volta. Spostò la sua attenzione sul diagramma illusorio. Jace inspirò profondamente e si concentrò su quell'unico elemento, solo sull'illusione. Vedeva ancora il caos delle leyline con la coda dell'occhio, ma lo ignorò. Bene, disse Nissa. Fece per toccare l'illusione. Posso? Perché no? Erano giunti così avanti. Si. Nissa afferrò due lati del cerchio di edri e iniziò a muovere l'illusione. Jace lasciò che la sua mente la guidasse mantenendo la forma. La tirò verso l'esterno, aprendo le braccia e allargandola, aumentando le dimensioni del cerchio e degli edri. Hai svolto tutti i calcoli? chiese lei. Sei sufficientemente sicuro che siano corretti? Sì, rispose Jace. Sono molto sicuro che ogni parte sia al suo posto, ma... Allora questo funzionerà. Nissa lanciò l'illusione verso il mare, espandendola e spingendola verso l'anello di edri reale. Il suo controllo era instabile e sgraziato, ma Jace comprese immediatamente ciò che stava cercando di fare. Il suo cuore batté forte. Brillante. Lui ne prese il controllo, indirizzando agilmente l'illusione verso la sua posizione, facendola crescere in modo esperto fino a raggiungere le dimensioni del mondo reale, finché ogni edro dell'illusione fu grande come il suo equivalente di pietra. Nissa non sapeva come allinearli, ma Jace sì. Ognuna delle illusioni venne sovrapposta all'edro reale... tutti tranne uno. Laggiù disse Nissa, notando l'anomalia nello stesso momento di Jace. L'edro era inclinato; doveva essersi in qualche modo messo fuori posizione dopo essere stato accuratamente messo al suo posto. Dobbiamo...Jace iniziò a parlare, ma Nissa si era già incamminata verso l'edro fuori posto. Scollegò la mente di lui e iniziò a saltare da una roccia a un'altra... lei scollegò la mente di lui, ma non viceversa. Non l'aveva esattamente buttato fuori, ma lui fu convinto che non sarebbe riuscito a rimanervi a meno che non glielo avesse permesso lei. Questo era un potere. Questa elfa era potente. Jace vacillò sulle sue gambe e i suoi occhi tornarono a mostrargli un mondo più semplice. La rete non era più visibile e le connessioni erano svanite. Non era più circondato dal caos. Era allo stesso tempo un sollievo e una delusione. Essere a conoscenza di essere in grado di vedere così poco... delle leyline e del mondo... gli dava una strana sensazione. L'unica visione che aveva Gideon era un osso bianco e frastagliato: la spessa piastra del volto di Ulamog. Il titano era troppo vicino; la trappola avrebbe già dovuto arrestarlo, limitandone i movimenti. Qualcosa era andato storto. Gideon si era preparato per questo momento fin dalla prima volta che aveva udito Jace spiegare il suo piano. Aveva creduto che avrebbe funzionato, si era fidato del mago mentale... si fidava ancora... ma aveva sempre saputo che ci sarebbe stata una possibilità che il piano non andasse a buon fine. Anche Jace lo sapeva. Questo è il motivo per cui Gideon si era posizionato su questa roccia. Era l'ultimo baluardo difensivo. Si ergeva tra Portale Marino e Ulamog e avrebbe mantenuto la sua posizione per il tempo necessario affinché la trappola scattasse. E se non fossero riusciti ad attivarla, se fosse stato proprio necessario, Gideon avrebbe ordinato l'evacuazione. Poi avrebbe trattenuto il titano abbastanza a lungo da permettere al suo esercito di mettersi in salvo. Ma quel momento non era ancora giunto. Avrebbe potuto resistere ancora un po'. Loro avevano bisogno di qualche altro momento... Uno dei tentacoli di Ulamog tagliò l'aria, diretto proprio verso Gideon. Le parole di invulnerabilità eruppero sulla sua pelle, in attesa della collisione. Gideon assorbì il colpo e serrò le mascelle sotto il suo peso. Un secondo tentacolo giunse dall'altro lato. Spostò l'attenzione della sua protezione. Quanto a lungo avrebbe dovuto reggere ancora? Colpì le dita di Ulamog e le respinse. Solo qualche altro momento... Il titano si piegò in avanti, inclinandosi verso Gideon. Gideon puntò i piedi nella roccia e fissò lo sguardo nel punto in cui immaginava si trovassero gli occhi del titano. "Non riuscirai a passare". Ruotò il busto per puntare la spalla sul petto di Ulamog, concentrando tutto il suo potere in un singolo punto, il punto dell'impatto. Sprofondò nel terreno, stringendo ogni muscolo del suo corpo e spingendo a sua volta. Era come se il peso di un intero mondo fosse ricaduto su di lui. Sentì che i suoi piedi iniziavano a scivolare. Era giunto il momento? Si preparò a impartire l'ordine, ma poi si arrestò. Avrebbe potuto resistere ancora un po'. Avevano bisogno solo di qualche altro momento... Gideon chiuse gli occhi ed emise un ruggito per lo sforzo. Stava perdendo terreno. Poi, improvvisamente, un lampo blu si accese all'interno delle sue palpebre e la pressione sulla sua spalla svanì. Gideon cadde in avanti per lo slancio dovuto alla forza che aveva applicato sul titano. Arrestò lo slancio appena prima di precipitare dalla roccia fluttuante... che significava che non si trovava più nulla davanti a lui a impedire la sua caduta. Non si trovava più faccia a faccia con il titano. Ulamog era stato attirato all'interno della prigione di edri... e la prigione stava brillando di un blu intenso. Il bagliore inondò Portale Marino, scacciando l'ombra del grande Eldrazi. "Ha!", Gideon lanciò le sue lame in aria. Ce l'avevano fatta. Ulamog era stato intrappolato. Un urlo di gioia si sollevo dietro di lui, mentre Nissa atterrava con leggiadria sulla roccia di fianco a lui, lasciando un rampicante ciondolante dietro di sé. "Ce l'abbiamo fatta", disse lei. "Ce l'abbiamo fatta", rispose Gideon, mentre scambiava uno sguardo con Jace, che si trovava oltre il mare. "Ce l'abbiamo fatta". Dalla sua posizione in cima alla scogliera, Ebi urlò dalla gioia. Ce l'avevano fatta. Il titano. Ulamog. Intrappolato. Ebi vacillò all'indietro, con le lacrime agli occhi. C'era ancora speranza. C'era ancora la possibilità di salvare questo mondo. Un urlo echeggiò dagli abitanti di Zendikar sottostanti ed Ebi aggiunse la sua voce al coro. "Per Zendikar!". Quando sollevò una mano al cielo, un'ombra piombò su di lui. Ancor prima che potesse alzare lo sguardo, un demone atterrò sulla roccia di fronte a lui. Ebi tentò di utilizzare la sua arma, ma il demone colpì il suo braccio prima che terminasse il movimento. "È un peccato, ma sembra che tu ti trovi nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato". Il demone spinse Ebi contro la parete della roccia dietro di lui, con una mano nera intorno al suo collo. Ebi cercò di urlare. Doveva avvisare gli altri. Era una sentinella. Gideon contava su di lui. "Shhh". Il demone strinse la presa. Ebi poté sentire la vita che lo abbandonava. "Apprezza la serenità di sapere che non sarai testimone della sconfitta di Zendikar". Il mondo si oscurò. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web